A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
In addition to the core airflow that flows through the compressor, combustor, and turbine sections of a gas turbine engine, conventional gas turbine engines generally include one or more bypass flow channels for bypass airflow. These bypass airflows may flow through an annular exhaust channel, and the airflow may be modulated using a cowl structure. However, conventional cowl structures are susceptible to becoming misaligned during operation, thereby limiting the effectiveness, efficiency, or overall operability of the cowl modulation configuration.